Saxo Cruore
Saxo Cruore is a trainee, currently assigned to a pair of agents in the Department of Floaters. He is written by EileenAlphabet. Background Saxo is a former Death Eater recruited from an extremely bad Harry Potter x Labyrinth crossover. In what could be considered a loving parody of some of the names in Harry Potter, 'Saxo Cruore' is an extremely dubious Google Translate from English to Latin of his original name. Appearance In the original fic, he was described as having golden eyes and thin white hands. Building on this, he is now thin and pale, but quite good looking, since pretty much everyone in that fic was good looking. He has dark hair and is rather tall, about 1.80 meters. His age is not stated, but he was already a Death Eater during the first downfall of Voldemort, which would mean that he was at least in his mid-thirties in the fifth year of Harry Potter, which was when the fic took place and he was recruited. This does not take into account the fact that the fic had a time distortion of about three years. He is an unregistered Animagus and his animal shape is a snake. Personality In his native fic, he was described as being on the brink of insanity and with a penchant for killing, which made the agents think that he was the ideal recruit. These traits haven't come up since he joined the PPC, but they might still be lurking somewhere. He has the classic traits of a Death Eater: haughty, obsessed with pure blood and full of disdain for anything not having to do with the Wizarding World. He is of course very annoyed that he is partnered with an anthropomorphic fox and is constantly bickering with James. He is also not happy with the fact that he so far hasn't been allowed to use his magic on missions, because it isn't canonical. He uses a sword, but is not very good at it and he is too proud to ask Mittens for lessons. He was secretly very upset to learn that the pureblood family he was so proud to be a part of didn't actually exist. In fact, he is more shaken by this than by the fact that he himself didn't belong in the Harry Potter world. Mission Reports Home: RC #170 Recruitment * 'The Making of a Queen', a.k.a. 'The raison d’être' (Labyrinth x Harry Potter), Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature (DF) Partnered with James Vulpes * 'Through Anothers Eyes' a. k. a. 'Enter the Newbies' (Lord of the Rings), with Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature (DF) ** Training mission with Mittens and the RMC. * 'The Vampire, The Ice Queen and the Wardrobe' a. k. a. 'Enter the Fictionary' (Narnia x Twilight), with Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature (DF) * 'Smells of Rose' a. k. a. 'The Enemy of My Enemy' (Harry Potter x Labyrinth) * Epilogue 01 - 'Sparklewolves and Scrabble' * 'Wishes and Crystals' a. k. a. 'Mistakes Were Made' (Labyrinth x Harry Potter) Other Appearances * Has a singing part in 'Kill Off the Mary Sue' * Has a singing part in 'It Feels Like Christmas' Category:Badfic Characters Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters